


A Forged Contract

by bijective



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijective/pseuds/bijective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Rayflo's childhood and how he came to be a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forged Contract

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a lot of spoilers of the manga. There is a very brief allusion to pedophilia and non graphic rape scenes. If these are triggering please do not read. Unbetaed so if you spot any errors please point them out in comments. Otherwise I hope you enjoy it.

Being allowed outside to play was one of his favorite things. However it wasn’t something that was allowed often. His family was poor. His father a mere woodcutter, his mother a seamstress. Being an only child he had to help with the chores all the time. But that did not stop him from dreaming.

 

The place where he lived was filled with stone and wood cottages. They were ancient, their age causing them to lean on each other for support. A cobblestone path snaked between the houses.

 

Occasionally carriages would pass by their houses causing the little children to rush out, leaning over the balconies and peering from windows. On rare occasions it would be the passing of troops and the noble knights who served their king with steadfast loyalty.

 

For a little child whose only fate was to be a woodcutter or perhaps a tailor (He did seem to be better at sewing than chopping wood) he dreamed. He dreamed of being a noble knight. He would ride a white stallion, defeat enemies and save the kingdom and then the princess…

 

A whack from his mother’s wooden ladle brought him back to earth.

 

“What are you waiting for boy? Go bring in the washing and then you can go play.”

 

“Yes mama.”

 

Once he had completed the task at hand his mother let him go. He took the opportunity and ran, his feet taking him away from his house towards the Count’s orchard.

 

A few miles away from their house, a few fields away was the Count’s mansion.  Surrounding it was a vast vineyard and an apple orchard. The children from his locality often went to play there and to steal the fruits growing there. The kindly owner did not mind the little children picking fruits there as long as they were civil and did not destroy his garden in their unruliness.

 

And so our protagonist would often find himself there with the other children playing hide and seek.

 

* * *

 

 He had snuck away from his friends. They had been playing for hours, chasing each other but he had tired of their games. So now he was hiding away, exploring the orchard.

 

The trees were large and tall. There were lots of bushes and the orchard was unkempt. The soil was not the best for growing apples and was much more suited for the vineyard. The head gardener felt that his attention was better devoted to it instead of the apple trees that grew at the edge of the estate.

 

The woods were sparse but quite. Entering it, he felt as if he was in another world.

 

As he moved through the semi wild vegetation, something caught his attention. Something shiny and red, hanging from a low branch of an apple tree.

 

It was an apple!

 

How surprising considering the apple was in fact off season. It was very early spring and the apple blossoms would take another few weeks to bloom and hence it was surprising to see the ripe apple hanging from a twig ready to be plucked off and eaten.

 

In his childish excitement, he rushed forward and stood below the branch, arm outstretched. He did love apples after all.

 

Alas, the apple was just out of his reach. He jumped, trying to grab it but he missed. He jumped again and again and again… and he missed every time. The fruit taunted him.

 

He pouted at his failure and started looking for a stick to knock it down.

 

“Is this the apple you want?”

 

The voice was deep and came from behind him.

 

Yelping, he turned swiftly, spinning on his heels only to lose his balance and fall down with a thump on the grassy ground.

 

There was a man looming over him. He was huge. Taller than his mama, taller than his papa (And his papa was very tall indeed!) perhaps the stranger was even taller than the king’s knights.

 

He had long blond hair, which fell straight around his face framing it. He had narrow eyes, thick brows, a straight nose, square jaw and thin lips which were curled into a terrifying smile. Dressed in opulent black robes, he wore white gloves and was holding the apple he had been coveting. But the scariest thing was the color of the stranger’s eyes.

 

It was red like the skin of the fruit he was holding. No it was even richer in hue. Perhaps like… blood?

 

He stood up and in a quivering tone replied “Y…yeah.”

 

The stranger’s smile widened and he crouched down in front of the scared child. Holding out his hand he offered the apple.

 

Tentatively he took it, a shaking hand reaching out. He took it and held it.

 

“Go on, take a bite.”

 

It was worded as a request but to him it seemed like an order. Carefully he bit the apple and chewed it. It was sweet and tasty and perfectly textured. Most of the apples that usually grew on the trees were wooly and a bit sour. As he swallowed the first bite, the stranger plucked away the fruit from him.

 

“My payment for getting the apple.”

 

With the words he bit into the exact spot the child in front of him had bitten.

 

Suddenly he felt like a cornered animal. The eyes of the stranger were scary and were devouring him. Suddenly the stranger came even closer, a wide grin, full of sharp teeth adorning his face.

 

He scrambled away in fear, heart pounding. Making an excuse of being very late he ran and did not look back, the taste of the apple remained stuck to his mouth.

 

* * *

He was a fallen angel.

 

Long, long ago when humans were still cave dwellers and had just discovered fire, he and six hundred and sixty five other brothers fell from the heavens, rebelling against god.

 

He had been a seraphim, one of the higher ranked angels, one of Lucifer’s commander.

 

His name was Belial.

 

His task was to lie and manipulate humans, corrupting and twisting them and finally dragging them to the pits of hell.

 

It was a boring job. Laying traps and speaking lies, he gave those human souls to Lucifer.

 

Thing was that the humans were easily corruptible. But it was necessary to collect the souls darkened by sin and despite how he could lie and influence; Belial could not actually plant the desires in the human mind.

 

I want… I want that woman, I want money, I want power… All these desires could only come from the human itself.

 

That was why it was much easier to take souls that were already corrupt.

 

But occasionally Belial would fall in love. He would find a soul, whether pure or not, that he wanted for himself very much. And that was when his job would get interesting and exciting.

 

The day he met 'Adam' was his last day on earth. No not permanently. Belial could only stay on the mortal realm for a certain time after which he had to return to hell.

 

Anyhow he was moving along the land when he first sensed Adam. A blindingly pure soul of a child colored in ruby and gold. He followed it until the owner’s physical body was revealed.

 

A boy of about eight, short and delicate in stature. He was dressed in rough clothes probably made of cotton. His skin was fair like china with a pink healthy glow. It looked so soft and smooth. His head was crowned in dark curls spread like a halo. A full red mouth and dark brows.So beautiful. And the most glorious detail was those wide, thick-lashed honey colored eyes filled with curiosity and vibrant with happiness.  

 

It had been a long time since he had desired a soul so much.

 

The boy’s reaction had been amusing. Like a wolf he had cornered his prey. However he had no intention of corrupting the child now. Children were often easily breakable and he did not have much time in his hand.

 

He already knew the child’s name but decided to call him Adam. With the offering of the apple it was a perfect homage to his estranged father; albeit a very twisted one.

 

For now he would return home and recuperate. He would keep this one for himself.

 

* * *

 

It would be years before he would return. Though for Belial the time passed in the blink of an eye because for a demon billions of years old, a passage of some twenty years did not matter.

 

When he returned to find his Adam, the little boy had already grown up into the noble knight he wanted to be.

 

He was a man now.

 

He was tall, towering over his fellow knights. His eyes and hair was pretty much the same though his hair was longer. The black curls brushed the nape of his neck. Belial imagined himself grasping it and revealing the pale column of his throat and biting down hard.There was stubble on his chin that made him look older than his thirty years.

 

His soul was jaded now, no doubt having witnessed the horrors of war and the evil of humanity. But it still shone with idealism and purity.

 

And as Adam rode down the street on his horse, wearing his armor and a sword on his hip the people waved and cheered. Then a woman picked up her young infant. Adam bent down to speak to it with a warm smile on his face. Belial imagined tearing up the child in front of Adam to see the look of horror on his face.

 

* * *

 

 His Adam had grown and with it so had his love for him. His Adam was now a noble knight with his ideals of chivalry and honor. His name was Rayflo, as the princess of the kingdom had named him on bestowing him knighthood.

 

The knight would bow low at the princess, kiss her hand and treat her like she was the most precious of things to him. It seemed the princess had conquered all of Adam’s heart. She was the most precious person for Adam.

 

Belial would enjoy taking her from Adam.

 

* * *

 

Belial’s plans took only a few years to unfold.

 

All he had to do was take possession of the corrupted king from the next kingdom and it all fell into its place.

 

First small skirmishes started at the borders, next a few trading caravans were ransacked. Slowly but surely the relation between the kingdoms soured. The people were mistrustful of each other. And then finally he attacked.

 

Supporting the army with his dark powers Belial pushed it towards the capital, conquering his prey. Sending a spy to murder the king and queen in their bedrooms was laughably easy. The world burned around the castle where Rayflo and his troops had taken their last stand while protecting the princess.

 

* * *

 

He knelt on the cold stone floor, dressed in armor his helmet and sword by his side. His handsome face was illuminated by the low candlelight. One hand was placed on the wound at his side other on the ground, his head was lowered as if in prayer. Blood dripped from the gash on his forehead; short pained gasps were coming from his mouth thanks to the cracked ribs. His eyes were half closed and his ears were ringing from the noises outside.

 

Outside the world burned. The forests were on fire. His soldiers lay dying. His princess was ill, sickened from the dirty drinking water. This was his last hope.

 

And so he spoke the three sentences for his eternal damnation.

_“May the heavens deny my soul.”_

_“May the earth deny my flesh.”_

_“May our binds be eternal.”_

* * *

 Belial surged forward, wrapping his arms around the terrified and expecting soldier. He saw the lovely amber eyes widen in recognition. Until now Adam had only heard his voice in his dreams promising him power, now on seeing Belial’s face a long forgotten memory had resurfaced.

 

“Adam…” whispered the demon passionately into the knight’s ear and then kissed him furiously, finally molding his lips against his beloveds.

 

“Meet your new master, Adam… for I am Belial.”

* * *

Belial hovered over dark cavern where he had placed Adam after transforming him. He was screaming, thirst driving him mad, his new body and strength confusing him.

 

Adam smashed rocks and boulders in fury shouting at Belial, demanding he do something, anything to stop this violent thirst. Poor Adam did not even have any idea as to what his body wanted. Belial smirked. He couldn’t wait to taste him.

 

He teleported himself inside the cavern, standing hidden by the darkest shadows watching as Adam stiffened in fear on smelling him. The newborn vampire turned and watched with bated breath as the demon stepped out into the moonlight.

 

“Adam…”

 

“You… YOU!!”

 

Snarling like the animal he had become, Rayflo threw himself with his newfound speed and strength at the smirking demon intending to tear him apart. He took down the other male pinning him to the hard, cold stone floor.

 

He was pinning him down by his hands, steel cages around the demon’s neck. The demon looked up at him unfazed and unperturbed by the violence.

 

“I will kill you. I will kill you!!” he snarled.

 

The demon just smirked. The silvery moonlight seemed to accentuate his handsome features and his red eyes glowed with sin as he watched Rayflo snarl at him, furious golden eyes tinged with a hint of madness.

 

“But if you kill me how can I have fun with you?”

 

In a second Rayflo was on his back. He blinked in confusion as the demon straddled him.

 

“Enough playing. I am growing impatient.” Belial said before bringing his own hand to his mouth and ripping it open.

 

The smell of blood hit him with the force of a tidal wave. Before he knew it, Rayflo’s fangs were out and he had bitten into the demons hand drinking greedily. He managed a few greedy gulps before Belial took hold of his locks and smashed Rayflo’s head against the cold stone floor. Smashing his mouth against the new born, the demon kissed furiously his own fangs biting into the luscious lips, tasting the delicious mixture of his and the vampires blood.

 

He had already had a bite. Tonight he was going to eat the whole fruit.

When the demon finally pulled away, Rayflo had already started to heal. However his lips remained stained with blood. The vampire panted and struggled against his captor but it was in vain. Belial was much too powerful to be taken down by him. He was a demon after all.

 

Perhaps sensing the futility of physical struggles, Rayflo’s mind turned naturally towards one thing. Prayer.

 

“Our father, thy art in heaven…” the rest of his words dissolved in hacking coughs.

 

The demon tsked before speaking, “Have you forgotten my dear dumb Adam, that your soul has been sold to me. You have forgotten your own sacrifices.”

 

“You… you tricked me.” wheezed out Rayflo. The pain was a lot but it seemed to be slowly subsiding.

 

“Of course I did. I am the prince of lies.” smirked the demon, his cold red eyes boring into Rayflo’s golden ones.

 

As the vampire continued to fight, the demon tore apart the remnants of clothes Rayflo had been wearing.

 

“No… no..no..”

 

“Quite.” Admonished the demon softly, his index finger pressed against Rayflo’s forehead. The quite order seemed to reverberate into his core and so; the vampire stopped his frantic movements. He could still feel, see and hear everything. His mind was perfectly clear but he was unable to protest as the demon ran his palm over a muscled torso. He felt so helpless knowing what was to come but unable to stop it. He started to cry, tears leaking from his eyes.

 

“Oh don’t cry Adam.” Said Belial and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, a contrast to the violence about to come.

 

Rayflo bit his lips trying to stifle his sobs and as Belial took him, violating him completely and utterly the only thought that came to him was curses. He cursed heaven and hell and fate and above all, he cursed himself for his foolishness.

 

* * *

_  
_

As days passed, he started to lose track of time.

 

Days and nights blended.

 

The days were hot heat leaving his throat perched and eyes aching. He would curl up at one corner where the shadows were darkest and try and sleep.

 

The nights brought darkness and with it terror as he was defiled again and again.

 

Sometimes Belial would bring a human from somewhere and let Rayflo tear them apart in hunger just to see the guilt and remorse on his face.

 

How long has he been here. He was naked sitting on a thick piece of canvas and hugging himself, hands clamped down on his ears as the demon’s laugh rang out in the night.

* * *

 

Belial looked down at his prey and frowned.

 

He was going to have to pay compensation and of course he didn’t like it one bit.

 

Demons were contractual in nature and were thus bound to obey certain laws. He had tricked Adam and that was allowed. However Adam had never agreed to give up his precious person or the people he was meant to protect.

 

Princess Marie was dying. Unlike what Rayflo believed she wasn’t dead. She was currently inside her enemy’s kingdom, wasting away.

 

‘Hmmm… A pity I have to let him go soon. But I could probably use that princess.’

 

He could hear Rayflo muttering to himself, rocking back and froth on his heels.

 

‘I hope he doesn’t go completely mad. That wouldn’t be very helpful…’

 

Belial spoke up “Adam…”, he crooned “I can’t hear you…”

 

Rayflo jerked out of his stupor and screamed at him, cursing him.

 

He simply laughed and mocked him some more. “Alas my dear dumb witted Adam, you have made your bed with me and now you must lie in it.”

 

Rayflo screamed animal like. Belial could see his body flickering as that sound filled with anger and sorrow rends the sky in two. And then as if by a miracle, Rayflo’s body dissolved into hundreds of bats and finally flew free from the cage.


End file.
